Victory vrs Youth
by Annabeth13 Chase
Summary: Most people don't bet against Victory...Except the immature goddess of youth. The two have a game, ending at midnight... With high, humiliating, cliché stakes.


**Burst of randomness to get rid of Writer's Block.**

"I'm boooooored!" Hebe exclaimed as she slumped over the arm of the chair. She fell to the floor with a sigh. Brushing her bright red hair out of her eyes, she jumped up, suddenly exited. _Nike!_ She thought. _But then again..._ she shook the thought off and ran out the palace doors. Mother would be angry, but Hebe didn't care. What was she, six? She could go out on her own. She raced a hummingbird through the gardens and ran out to the street. Vendors were everywhere, selling everything from shields to nectar-flavored gum. She ran across the market, dodging people and flying products. She finally reached her destination: Nike's palace.

Being the god of victory and competition, Nike just _had_ to have the best palace. It was ivory and marble, and was, in Hebe's opinion, even better than Father's palace. She knocked on the door. It swung open on its own, and she stepped inside. Hebe's footsteps echoed down the gold and silver hallways. She finally reached Nike's garage, where she was fiddling with the wheels of her golden chariot, muttering about someone named Valdez.

Nike looked up when the daughter of Zeus entered the room. She got up, brushing off her white dress.

"Do you want to play? I'm winning, 5645321 to 5645320, so you've gotta catch up soon, or I'll win this year."

"Yeah, right, I'm only a point behind you." Hebe scoffed

"Still, I'm winning."

"I just need two points before midnight, and then _I'll_ win. There will be many opportunities at the New Year's party tonight."

"That's if _I_ don't get any points today." Nike pointed out

"Whatever. Let's just play."

With that, Hebe skipped off to her _least_ favorite relative's palace, Nike right behind her.

Aphrodite's palace wasn't nearly the size of Nike or Zeus's, but Hebe always managed to get lost there, partially because of the fact that there were a million similar-looking statues and paintings of her _everywhere_. After wandering around in the endless (pink) halls of Aphrodite's palace with Nike for fifteen minutes, she decided she'd had enough.

"Aphrodite?" she called.

"Over here, sweetie!" said a voice from a room a few yards away.

Aphrodite was sitting on a stool in front of a (pink) vanity table, dabbing on bright red lipstick. She turned around when the girls entered.

"Hello! Aren't you two exited? I've heard the party tonight is going to be a blast! Ooh, did you come to me for some makeup tips? Hebe, dear, I'm sure I can help you convince your husband to stay home for once, and we can help Nike here find a boyfriend! It's going to be such fun!"

 _My husb-... oh, Heracles._ It was easy to forget you were married when you went around in the form of a ten year old girl.

"No, I just wanted to see you," Hebe lied. So, um, how's it going?

As Aphrodite rambled on about the latest gossip on Olympus, Hebe carefully slipped a purple perfume bottle off of the goddess's table and into her pocket.

Now all she needed was a quick escape.

"I uh, need to use the restroom," she blurted.

"Last door on your right, sweetie. Nike, get over here. That white dress is _so_ last millennium. We need to fix that. And..." Hebe didn't stick around to hear the rest. She was about to leave the palace when she had another idea. She turned around and headed down the hallway: last door on the right, she recalled. She stumbled into the (pink) bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and got to work.

She poured all of the perfume down the drain in the sink. Then she filled up the bottle with a stinky skunk smelling liquid she had found by a mortal pond that day. She held the perfume bottle in her hand and concentrated. Slowly, the liquid turned a shade of violet similar to the shade of the perfume the bottle had previously contained. Hebe smiled and slipped the new "perfume" into her pocket.

"It's Showtime," she muttered.

Thank you for reading! Review! Flames are appreciated!


End file.
